The invention relates to the field of orthopedic, elastic braces for the limbs and joints of a person, and in particular braces for the wrist for use by athletes and other persons to prevent injury and protect preexistent injury from aggravation.
The wrist presents a complex bone and muscular structure prone to injury upon overexertion or upon unusual lateral movement, rotary movement or hyperextension. Certain sports, such as tennis, are particularly exerting on the wrist. In addition, the wrist may be accidentally traumatically injured and require support. Elastic wrist straps that wrap around the wrist are available but do not give the measure of support that might be needed and are prone to migrate on the wrist. A wrist brace preferably gives good support to the wrist without entirely immobilizing it.